<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until That Day Comes... by marvelousmsmol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495181">Until That Day Comes...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmsmol/pseuds/marvelousmsmol'>marvelousmsmol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Married Couple, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Hawkmoth defeat, Wedding Planning, wedding shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmsmol/pseuds/marvelousmsmol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from a business trip in London, Adrien and Marinette are prepared to share some big news with their friends and family. Everyone is excited to finally get to celebrate that these two hopeless romantic idiots have finally gotten together with "the wedding of the century," but there's just one problem. Adrien and Marinette are already married. In order to appease their friends, they suppose they can keep the exact nature of their relationship secret for just a little while longer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Chaton,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know yet how this is going to go, but we’ll make it work. The only way I’m able to look at it now is that spending the next two weeks apart from you will make it all the sweeter when we finally are together for the rest of our lives…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>.*.*.*.*.</p><p>
  <span>“What time are Alya and Nino supposed to be getting here?” Adrien asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked down at her phone, frowning at the time being displayed on the screen. “They’re five minutes late. I said it was urgent. Usually, that means it only takes her two minutes to get there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, we spent a week away in London. You think they’d be jumping at the chance to see us again,” Adrien said. Marinette’s eyes were still trained on her phone, and Adrien reached over grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers underneath the table. “Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette scoffed. “I don’t trust Alya not to have a major freak out over this,” She said. “We did something... life-changing, and didn’t tell them immediately afterward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like she’ll kill us when she sees us so happy together.” Adrien raised the hand he was holding and pressed the back of her knuckles to his lips, drawing their hands back after a moment and admiring the glittering ring sitting on her finger. “If she tries, I’ll say it was my fault, Princess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door at the front of the cafe opened accompanied by the sound of a bell. Marinette’s eyes snapped towards the door and immediately recognized Nino and Alya as they walked in. She sighed, squeezing Adrien’s hand tightly in reassurance before letting go. “Here we go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette waved them over, smiling brightly. Adrien did the same, nodding at their friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I talk first or should you,” Adrien said through clenched teeth as he tried to keep the smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s more sympathetic? Me or you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that would be me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, I have no problems leaving it to you,” Marinette said just as they reached the table and instantly changed her demeanor. “Hi!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you two,” Nino said, pulling out a chair for Alya first. “How was the business trip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was… interesting,” Adrien said. “A lot of work stuff, meetings. Just general work things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry we were a little late.” Alya finally got herself situated in her seat and clasped her hands in front of her on the table, giving her full attention to her friends. “You guys didn’t do anything fun while you were away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhhhhhhh…” Adrien trailed off and looked to Marinette for support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We saw Big Ben,” Marinette said, and Adrien elbowed her in ribs. “And, uh, Parliament, I guess.” </span>
</p><p><span>Alya’s eyes widened. “Wait, were you there when that Akuma attack happened? You weren’t in danger right?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“What,” Marinette said, her expression panicked as she tried to think of a cover for the two of them. “No, no. No, we were there the day before that happened. We were safe, promise.” </span></p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Adrien reached over and placed a hand on Marinette’s shoulder, a small smile appearing on his face. “I think we got really lucky when that happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette couldn’t help but smile back, allowing herself a moment to stare into his eyes. They certainly had been lucky, she thought After all this time, trying to make sure that they never learned each other’s secret identities, it had been a pure stroke of luck that they messed up. She certainly wouldn’t call this slip up bad, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least you got to spend time together,” Nino said. He turned to Alya, who was sitting back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest. Marinette and Adrien couldn’t not notice the way she was staring at the two of them, like she was sure there was a secret to uncover here- just one she didn’t know yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we go get drinks, babe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Alya shook her head, not taking her eyes off of them.</span>
</p><p><span>“No,” Marinette said in agreement. “Actually there is something else we needed to tell you both.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“The both of you-” Nino said, pausing and turning to Adrien. “Wait, don’t tell me your Dad decided to fire the both of you? Did you miss a meeting while sightseeing or something?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Well, no,” Marinette said, looking down at her left hand that was resting in her lap sheepishly, out of sight of her friends. She looked to Adrien again, quirking an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p><span>“We, uh…” Adrien shuffled awkwardly in his seat. “I think there was a moment of… clarity, I guess, for both of us. We- Marinette and I- well, we want to spend the rest of our lives together-”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Oh my God,” Nino said with a high pitched squeal, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth. He took a deep breath and lowered them again. “You guys are getting married?!” </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“What-” Marinette asked. “Acutally, we-”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I can’t believe this,” Nino said. He shook Alya’s arm, still staring at them in shock from across the table, and Alya was wearing almost a matching expression. “Can you believe this?!”</span></p><p><span>“No,” Alya said slowly. She cleared her throat. “I knew the two of you were head over heels crazy for each other, but not even dating before you decide to get married?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Adrien laughed nervously. “It might be a little worse than that-”</span></p><p><span>“When,” Alya asked, quickly, slowing getting over shock as the excitement started pouring out. “Have you set a date yet? Did you tell you parents?” Alya sucked in a deep breath. “Do I get to be a bridesmaid?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“We haven’t really thought about any of that,” Marinette said. “I don’t think we actually need to have a wedding-”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Nino screamed. “You don’t. Need. To have. A wedding?!” He turned to Adrien. “Do you hear what your fiancée is saying?!”</span><span><br/>
</span> <em><span>Wife, </span></em><span>Marinette thought, rolling her eyes. She gave Adrien a knowing look. It was clear that they would have to wait until the two of them calmed down before they dropped that second bomb on them. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Um, I-” Adrien said turning to Nino. “I’m kind of in agreement. We really don’t need to have a wedding or anything like that.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Oh, please.” Alya rolled her eyes. “You really think a wedding would be just for you? What about your parents? Your families? Us?!”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Yeah, dude,” Nino said, nodding in agreement. “We’ve been waiting a long time for this. Don’t you think at least we would want to celebrate?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Marinette tried to keep her expression blank and not budge in the fact that they did not need to have a(nother) wedding. They were already married, and she was desperate to move into an apartment with her husband- thinking the word husband made her crack a smile- and start planning for the rest of their lives together. They’d both waited too long for each other, as Adrien and Marinette, and as Ladybug and Chat Noir.</span>
</p><p><span>Unfortunately, it seemed that her husband, who was much more easily moveable than she was, was starting to break in his resolve. His stoic expression was fading, and a nervous smile appeared on Adrien’s face as he turned to her with a pleading look in his eyes. “I guess a wedding wouldn’t be that bad,” Adrien said. Marinette was about to give a definitive no, when he turned back to Nino and Alya with resolve. “But, we’re kind of eager to start living together, so we don’t want to spend too long planning a wedding.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Okay…” Alya said, looking between the two of them. “So, when do you think you want to get married?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Two-” Marinette said, looking to Adrien for confirmation, who nodded. “Two weeks, I think, is good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two weeks?!” Alya said. “You want to plan a wedding in that amount of time?!” </span>
</p><p><span>“Yeah.” Marinette nodded. “How hard could it be?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Maybe impossible,” Alya answered. “I know you weren’t there to help when we were planning Mylène and Ivan’s wedding because of work, but the amount of hoops you have to jump through just to get placemats is insane. Planning a wedding in two months, maybe, but not two weeks.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Marinette sat back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. “Well, that’s our condition, take it or leave it. We’ll have a wedding for</span>
  <em>
    <span> you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but we don’t want to have to wait very much longer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait is this because-” Nino said leaning across the table, and whispered, “Marinette, are you pregnant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien, who had just been taking a sip of his drink, ended up spitting coffee all over himself. “Eh, hey! Why would you think that,” Adrien said. “We’re just very much in love-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Alya said, shaking her head and looking at them with scrutiny. “I just think they want to go at it. Like rabbits.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alya!” Marinette shouted. “It’s nothing like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette grabbed a napkin off the table and handed it to Adrien, who was trying to wipe himself off after his spit-take. He mumbled a “thank you” as he took it from her, and Marinette reached over, brushing back his hair and wiping away some of the coffee that had somehow made it onto his forehead. “We’re just done dancing around each other,” Marinette said, not taking her eyes off the man she loved. “That’s all.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.*.*.*.*.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope both you and I can be patient until then. Even though I’m already your wife, marrying you in front of all the people who’ve watched as we’ve made it to where we are now is something, I think, I would have missed if we hadn’t been forced into this. For the next two weeks, I still have to sleep in my childhood bedroom, a chilling reminder of all that time I spent pining over you (especially the photos of you in the box under my bed, I’m not ashamed to admit it), but every night after that, I look forward to lying next to you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, your lady</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you to @deinde-prandium for beta reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Doodlebug, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Since marrying you, I have gained so much in my life that sometimes it seemed I would never be able to have. I always had you. Well, I had Ladybug, and it seemed like that would be enough. But now, I want to be greedy…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughter was abundant in the Dupain-Cheng household that evening. Jokes were made at each other’s expense, yet with as much love and respect as they could muster. Adrien felt something that he couldn’t quite place swell inside his chest as Tom offered to pour him a glass of wine, clapping him on the back and calling him </span>
  <em>
    <span>son.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re so happy to hear that the two of you have finally gotten together,” Sabine said as she came back to the table with a plate of food. “Gosh, Marinette’s been in love with you for so long, I’m surprised she’s not floating ten feet in the air.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maman!” Marinette covered her blushing cheeks with her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I have her pretty well anchored here with me,” Adrien said. “Wouldn’t want her flying off anywhere.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are so cute together,” Tom said, sniffling as he grabbed onto his wife’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” Marinette hissed through clenched teeth, giving him a warning glare. “Are both of you just trying to embarrass me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien chuckled and took a hold of his wife’s hand underneath the table. Marinette’s parents only seemed amused by her antics. He stroked his thumb across the back of her hand. “I’m glad you think we’re cute together. I happen to be in agreement,” Adrien said to Tom. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about when they’re right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keenly aware of the fact that Marinette’s tense hold on his hand was now relaxing, Adrien allowed himself to sigh in relief, too. Since learning of their true feelings for each other, he’d had plenty of time to reflect on all the things about Marinette that had never made sense to him. Why she had been nervous and shy only around him, why he had seen Ladybug in no one but her. He also understood now that every little word that had passed through her ears would be processed with intense scrutiny that boarded on overthinking. The slightest thing that could sound like criticism or mockery was taken as such, hence why she was always so quick, and often incomprehensible, when defending herself. Adrien had taken it upon himself to help her through those moments by breaking the tension as much as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Marinette said, a smile appearing on her face. “I’m very lucky to have you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette cleared her throat and shifted in her seat, a serious expression crossing her face. Adrien was sure that meant it was time to talk about the most important business of the evening. Part of him was glad that he was still holding her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maman, Papa - Adrien and I have something important to tell you,” Marinette said, speaking softly and slowly. Adrien was sure Marinette had her own reasons to be nervous, but for him, the last time he had been sitting at this table, discussing the details of his relationship with Marinette, her father had ended up akumatized because of him. He really wouldn’t like to have a repeat of that incident. Marinette took a deep, shaking breath and continued. “I know we haven’t been together for that long, but I really love Adrien.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien watched Marinette’s shoulders relax and her expression soften as she said those words. He couldn’t help but smile, so happy that he had someone now that loved him so much that despite any fears or problems, they could voice that love so easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this might be quicker than you expected,” Marinette continued, all traces of nervousness disappeared from her voice. “But, Adrien and I are getting married. In two weeks.” </span>
</p><p><span>Tom and Sabine were quiet, and neither Adrien nor Marinette spoke as Tom picked up his glass of wine and raised it to his lips, taking a long, drawn-out sip. “Well,” he said as he set the glass back down on the table, “when you know, you know.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Sabine’s face broke out into a smile. “This is really great news. We’re so happy for the both of you!” </span></p><p>
  <span>It was only a few moments later that both he and Marinette were engulfed in a bone-crushing hug that pretty much squeezed all of the air out of their lungs. He could just see Marinette’s face over the top of Sabine’s shoulder and they both sighed in relief. Adrien hadn’t quite been sure exactly how Marinette’s parents would take the news of their “engagement” and plans for a wedding, and this was certainly the best case scenario. He wondered if they would have reacted the same if they had told them that they were actually already married to one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom was the first to pull back from the hug, and though he tried to be discreet, it was hard to miss him wiping a few tears away from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you said two weeks,” Tom asked. “Are you sure? That’s not a lot of time to plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re sure,” Marinette said definitively. “We don’t want anything big, and Nino and Alya are on board helping with everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t want anything big, either,” Adrien said. “Just a nice ceremony, so we’re hoping Nino and Alya don’t go too overboard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom and Sabine exchanged a glance and a pair of sly smiles. Sabine cleared her throat and sat back down in her chair. “Have you thought about catering yet? You know food is a really important part-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother and I would be happy to take of it if you want,” Tom said, interrupting his wife with an excited tone. “You know, just one more thing off your plate. You shouldn’t have to worry about too much during your wedding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Adrien said, looking to Marinette for confirmation. She nodded. “We’d love that. Thank you, so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine raised her glass. “Cheers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers!” The others at the table responded, and the room with the sound of glasses clinking and laughter. Tom was the first to set his empty glass down on the table, and cleared his throat, looking to his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” Sabine said, getting up from the table and grabbing her daughter by the arm. “Come with me. There’s something we should look for that you’ll need for your wedding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What- wait-” Marinette protested, but she was already being dragged up the stairs. She looked back to Adrien with a pleading look, but before he could do anything to intervene, he was left alone with Tom Dupain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Tom said, leaning back in his seat. “I’m sure you’re aware of what I’m going to say next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this the part where you tell me that if I ever break Marinette’s heart that you’ll kill me?” Adrien asked, shrinking under Tom’s gaze. “Because I think I’m supposed to say then that that will never happen-”</span>
</p><p><span>“No, I’m not going to say that,” Tom said, shaking with laughter. “Well, it might have something to do with that, but this is a little different.” Tom left the table and headed into the living room area, grabbing something off of one of the shelves. “I’m sure you’re aware of just how long Marinette’s had feelings for- bring the wine over here.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Adrien nodded frantically and grabbed their empty glasses and the wine bottle, joining Tom over on the couch. He quickly poured two glasses as he listened to Tom’s next words. </span></p><p>
  <span>Tom let out a deep sigh as he opened the book he had taken off the shelf, and Adrien realized that it was a photo album. It was filled with pictures of Marinette, from the time she was just a small child to her teenage years. The years that Adrien had met her, pictures that he was in. </span>
</p><p><span>“There was a time when the easiest way to make her happy was just if you smiled at her. It’s going to take a lot more than just a smile if you want to keep her happy. I’m sure you realize that, right?” Tom asked, quirking an eyebrow. Adrien nodded. “Good. I’m sure you’re going to do everything you can to make her happy, and I think I can say with guaranteed certainty that you’re never going to do anything to hurt her, so that’s not what I’m asking of you.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Tom turned the page to a picture of Adrien and Marinette together. She was smiling, awkwardly holding up a peace sign as Adrien had wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They were in the park across the street, standing in front of the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue. Adrien could barely remember when the picture had been taken. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Whatever happens,” Tom said. “Whatever the two of you have to go through together, promise me that you’re going to whatever is in your power- </span>
  <em>
    <span>miraculously</span>
  </em>
  <span> or otherwise- to protect my daughter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien let the demand sink in. The knowing look, the choice of words he knew exactly what Tom was talking about. Adrien didn’t know how he had figured out that they were Ladybug and Chat Noir, but it was clear that he knew. </span>
</p><p><span>“Don’t act too surprised. The way Marinette comes in and out at all hours the day and night, it’s not too hard to figure out,” Tom laughed. “Besides, I think that might be part of the reason you’re getting married so quickly, right? You do things as soon as you know they’re right, and while you can.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“The future is never certain,” Adrien said with a nod. </span></p><p>
  <span>“The one thing we can be certain of,” Tom said, raising his glass again. He placed a hand on Adrien’s shoulder with a firm grip. “I don’t think there could be anyone more worthy of marrying Marinette. You have my complete trust, son.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because in addition to gaining you permanently in my life, I’ve also gained your family. That kind of warmth is something that once you get even the slightest feel for, you crave more and more of it. I’ve gotten glimpses of it from you and your parents for so long. They’ve cared for me, helped me, trusted me, and now I have a chance to be fully accepted by them. I’m going to hold tight to that, hold tight to you, because from this point onwards, our family can only grow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, your prince</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Chaton, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t think that I would be feeling this way when we started planning, but I think it’s clear that after today I’m willing to do anything to make this wedding happen…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>.*.*.*.*.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot believe that not a single place has an opening in the next two weeks!” Alya shouted. She flopped down into her chair with a frustrated groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette slowly sat down, trying to think of the best way to calm her. In her own opinion, not being able to find a venue was fine. They were only planning to have, what, maybe twenty people in attendance? If it came to the worst they could just have the ceremony and the reception in the bakery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is going to be fine. Let’s just enjoy lunch while we’re here,” Marinette said, picking up one of the menus from the table. Le Grand Paris was a ridiculously expensive place to eat, but Alya’s mother had offered to give them a discount for the meal, so a mildly less expensive lunch it was. “What did you say your mom recommended?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette continued to glance through the menu, but after a few moments, there was still silence from Alya’s side of the table. She looked up to see Alya staring intently at her phone and typing away furiously at the keyboard. Marinette tried to lean over and look at what was on her screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing,” Marinette asked slowly, quirking an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p><span>Alya slammed her phone back down on the table. “I was trying to see if there was anywhere else we could look today, but at this point, I don’t think we’re going to get in anywhere.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Marinette remained quiet and nodded slowly. Picking her menu back up and hiding her face behind it. She could hear Alya sigh, and after a moment, sniffling. Marinette looked back at her with a confused expression.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Alya, why are you crying,” Marinette asked, scooting to one of the chairs closer to her. She rested a hand on her arm, waiting for a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Alya said, sucking in a deep breath. “I just really wanted to get this done for you guys. You and Adrien deserve to have the perfect wedding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay with anything, really,” Marinette said. “Look, I don’t need things to be perfect, as long as my husband is there then we could get married in the sewers for all I care.” </span>
</p><p><span>Alya looked up, narrowing her eyes. “Isn’t it a little early to be calling him your husband?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Uhhhh,” Marinette’s mind was going blank. She broke out into a wide grin. “I’m just a little anxious to get to that point I think.” </span></p><p>
  <span>Marinette quickly turned her attention to the wait that had approached their table, thanking him for filling up their water glasses and ordering drinks for the two of them. Thankfully, Marinette had no plans to go into work today, so a little bit of alcohol was certainly on the agenda after the day they had been having. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we can find just one more place,” Alya said, reading over her menu. She hadn’t stopped being worried about their lack of success in finding a venue, and Marinette was starting to worry about just how stressed she was over this. “Even if we have to bribe our way in-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alya, don’t worry about that right now,” Marinette said. “I’m treating you to lunch, so let’s drink and eat and forget about all that for a while, okay? Everything is going to turn out fine.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p><span>“You know,” Alya said, crossing her arms over her chest. “I know you said that this wedding was mostly for us, but sometimes it seems like you don’t even want to get married to Adrien.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Marinette froze. “What?” She felt anxiety welling up in her chest. Had it really come off that way? “That’s not true-”</span></p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand why you seem so reluctant to show off to everyone we know that you finally managed to pin down Adrien Agreste,” Alya said. “Fourteen-year-old you is probably having a heart attack right now, she’s so happy, but… Marinette is there something else going on? Was Nino right-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not pregnant!” Marinette shouted, probably a little louder than she should have. She waited until the people at other tables looked away again. “You’re right, I am so, so happy. This is everything I wanted for a really long time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette bit her lip, looking down at the ring on her finger. They had bought it so quickly, went to the first place that would take them. The witnesses hadn’t even been someone they knew, and they had gotten married in a room full of strangers. She didn’t know if they had been more motivated by true, outstanding love for one another, or by fear and worry of losing each other at that point. It had almost been a day since Chat had carried her off from the scene of the Akuma attack after her identity had almost been compromised. She had detransformed too soon, and he had been the only person to get a good look at her face before he threw a discarded jacket over her head and ran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that really the wedding she wanted to remember? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you worried,” Alya asked, “that Adrien is going to change his mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not,” Marinette said with absolute certainty. She pulled out her phone and typed wedding venues into the search bar. “Maybe this won’t be such a bad thing after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk </span>
  </em>
  <span>as a purse was set down on the table next to them, and Marinette looked up to see Chloe flopping down in the chair next to her. She and Alya exchanged nervous looks. With no other pretenses, Chloe immediately jumped into the conversation. “I was eavesdropping don’t mind me. Also, you yelled pretty loudly that you weren’t pregnant, so it was hard not to listen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what,” Marinette stuttered. “I thought you were in the states when did you get back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just yesterday,” Chloe said, she grabbed one of the empty water glasses and called a waiter over to fill it up. “So, are you going to fill me in?”</span>
</p><p><span>Alya cleared her throat. “What makes you think-”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Adrien and I are getting married,” Marinette said, earning a look of shock from Alya. “You were bound to find out sooner or later, so I guess it’s easiest to tell you now.” </span></p><p>
  <span>“I’m-” Chloe said, putting a smile on her face. “I’m really happy for you two.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What,” Alya asked. “No, ‘stay away from Adrikins, he’s mine’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Chloe scoffed. “Why are you all in a panic then, if you’re preparing for a life of wedded bliss with the most perfect person alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Marinette scratched the back of her head, looking down at the floor. “We’re kind of on a time crunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wants to have the wedding next week,” Alya said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next week?!” Chloe shouted. “Are you insane? What kind of wedding can you plan by next week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None apparently,” Alya said. “We can’t even get a venue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I’d be fine with having it at the bakery-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe slammed her fist on the table. “No. Definitely not,” She said, shaking her head. “I- Ugh, I’ll let you have the wedding here. On one condition.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette quirked an eyebrow waiting for Chloe to continue. She was intrigued, almost, by the kindness that Chloe was showing, but as soon as she had said that there would be a condition, Marinette was warier of the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can have the wedding here if you let me officiate,” Chloe said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Marinette asked, shocked. “That’s all you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe shrugged. “Adrien is my oldest friend. I’ll be damned if his wedding isn’t perfect. Even if it’s already slightly ruined because he’s marrying you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I should have expected that,” Marinette said sucking in a deep breath. She looked around the restaurant at the beautifully set tables, and the large windows. She couldn’t help but remember that she and Adrien had had their first dance ever right in this very room. “I suppose that’s a small price to pay to get married in a place as beautiful as this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.*.*.*.*.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even if you’re already my husband, there’s a lot to be said of the idea of getting to show you off to everyone else. We’ve faced far worse things than a few hours of potential embarrasment in front of our family and friends. This will just be a way to tell you again that I love you, in case it wasn’t clear the first time. I love you, and I want everyone to know that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, your lady</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Doodlebug,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There are things that I am not always aware of. I don’t often notice if the sky is cloudy or blue, I couldn’t tell the difference between a regular cup of coffee and decaf if I tasted them both, and all shades of black look the same to me (something I know you take great care in recognizing). But, often my lack of constant awareness is something that I’m particularly fond of…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>.*.*.*.*.</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell do you tie this,” Nino asked, fiddling with the bow tie around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no clue,” Adrien said, giving up on trying to make a perfect bow with the strip of fabric and tossing it down on one of the chairs next to him. They probably could have asked one of the consultants at the fancy, overpriced department store, but Adrien was a bit too nervous to go ask one of them. He looked over to see Felix standing in front of the mirrors as well, staring at himself meticulously as he tried to tied his as well. “Hey. Can you help me when you’re done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix froze, hands frozen in mid-air as his head turned slowly towards his cousin. “Uh, no…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you- Do you not know how to tie a tie?” Adrien quirked an eyebrow and tried to keep himself from laughing. “Oh my God! You don’t know how to tie a tie!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course, I do!” Felix shouted, throwing the bow tie on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait if you can’t tie and tie then how do you wear one every day,” Nino asked. “Do you pay someone to do it for you?”</span>
</p><p><span>Felix frowned and turned back to the mirror. Adrien stood contemplating it for a moment and gasped in shock. “Oh God- Do you wear a clip-on tie every day?!”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Just shut up about it!” Felix shook his head. “Jesus Christ…”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Adrien ran his hands down his face. “My entire world view has just been shifted slightly to the left.” </span></p><p>
  <span>“Oh, cut it out,” Kagami said, walking over and picking Felix’s tie up off the ground. She managed to perfectly tie the bow around his neck in five seconds flat, matching the same perfect bow around her own neck. “Looks like this is going to be my job on the day of the wedding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did the same with Nino and Adrien’s ties and lined them all up in front of the large mirror. The four of them matched perfectly in the sage green suits, the only difference being Kagami’s cream-colored heels instead of the men’s dress shoes. Adrien shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked his reflection up and down. This had been the fourth style they had tried today, and they would probably have to try on a few more before the day was done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea how things were going in the other room with Marinette and her bridesmaids. Adrien had seen people pass in the hallway carrying giant bundles of fabric in their arms and heading into the dressing room. Part of him wanted to go check how it was going, and whether or not Marinette was overwhelmed by the whole affair, but he feared being immediately shoved back out by Alya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien just wanted to see Marinette right now. Even if she wasn’t overwhelmed at this moment, he certainly was feeling so, and just wanted a reminder of why they had agreed to do this in the first place. He’d be lying if he didn’t say that the first thought that had come to his mind when they started planning was Marinette in a poofy, white dress walking down the aisle towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At their first wedding, they’d just pulled their nicest clothes out of the suitcases they packed, which for Adrien had been one of his business suits and Marinette, a nice summery dress. She looked beautiful then, but Adrien wanted his Princess to get the chance to look like a princess. He’d already told Alya on the way into the shop that they could pull dresses from any rack they wanted and not put a budget on anything. Alya had promised to remain sworn to secrecy on the matter and keep Marinette’s eyes away from any and all price tags on the dresses they’d bring her. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien knew that Marinette would be diligent with every single detail of the dress she picked, and he wanted to make sure to match the perfection she was sure to come up with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t think it’s right,” Adrien said, causing Nino to let out a frustrated groan. “Let me go look around some more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien headed back out to the store floor, picking a few other styles and giving the consultants the sizes he wanted in them for the others to try on, and ended up heading back to the others with five new color options, ten different ties, and four different pairs of shoes. Walking down the hallway, Adrien heard voices coming from one of the other rooms and recognized Alya’s laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crept down the hallway, standing quietly behind the door that was cracked open just the slightest bit, just enough for him to see inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that one is cute,” Rose said, sitting on one of the couches. “You look like a cupcake!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly why she should not wear it,” Alix said, taking a sip from the champagne glass in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya, sitting on the couch next to Rose, looked in Marinette’s direction critically. “I don’t know. It’s kind of your style, M.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still not sure,” Marinette said. Adrien couldn’t see her from where he was standing, but the edge of a white, tule fabric stepped into his view, and Marinette stepped up onto a platform in front of one of the mirrors. “It’s a bit too grand I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien’s breath hitched. The dress certainly was poofy like they had said, but the fabric moved and swished around as Marinette turned in front of the mirror. The lights up above made the dress sparkle and shimmer with even the slightest movement, and it was a sight to behold. It was no matched for the smile that Marinette wore on her face as she examined herself in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful,” Rose said, and even though they hadn’t particularly liked the dress, both Alix and Alya nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stopped moving. “I want to try something else,” She said, stepping back down from the platform and out of Adrien’s view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to crane his neck even farther, Adrien accidentally bumped into the door, causing it to creak open even farther. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that,” Alix asked, looking in his direction. Adrien jumped back farther into the hallway, creeping back towards the dressing room he was supposed to be in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Alya said, her voice fading as she closed the door completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien let out a sigh of relief and leaned back against the wall. He loosened the bow tie around his neck, letting it hang loosely. The picture of Marinette standing there in that dress was still clear in his mind. She was spinning in slow motion, her smile perfectly captured. Adrien’s mouth spread into a wide grin. “I certainly am a lucky man.” </span>
</p><p>.*.*.*.*.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I’m not often aware of just how beautiful you are, every time I see you is like the first. I don’t understand my own brain, how it can be so blind to you when you’re not with me. Though, I suppose if I didn’t forget, there would be no way I could go about my life as a functioning human being, and I wouldn’t get to experience falling in love with you all over again every single time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, your prince </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Chaton,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the past, I’ve been known to worry, to ramble. I let words spill out my mouth without filtering, and have to deal with the consequences. No matter how well I may be able to run across rooftops, my speaking abilities will never achieve the same grace...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>.*.*.*.*.</p><p>
  <span>“You really didn’t have to come with me,” Marinette said. “I know your lunch break isn’t that long and you probably want to spend it getting lunch-” </span>
</p><p><span>“Don’t be silly, Marinette,” Alya said, wrapped her arm around the crook of Marinette’s elbow. “You don’t really want to wait in that long line by yourself, do you? Especially since Adrien couldn’t come today.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Marinette just shrugged as they kept walking, coming up on a crosswalk right across from city hall. She let out a huff of displeasure. Getting the marriage license was the one thing that she had insisted on doing herself, alone, because they didn’t actually need to get one. Alya, however, had insisted on coming along, and now Marinette was stuck playing a game of pretend. She wasn’t quite sure how this was all going to play out, having to subtly tell the clerk not to file the mountains of paperwork she would have to fill out to keep up the ruse. They would probably give her the nastiest look on the planet, and Marinette already cowered in fear at the thought. </span></p><p>
  <span>As they entered the building, Marinette made note of the coffee cart towards the front of the lobby and quickly started to formulate a plan in her brain. She and Alya spent a few minutes finding the correct line to be in. Marinette bounced on the balls of her feet anxiously, glancing around the room and keeping track of just how close they were to the front of the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached into her purse and pulled out the manila folder that was filled with absolutely nothing and clutched it tight between her fingers. It was probably going a little too deep into the ruse, but Marinette was determined to keep it up until the very end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last night, she and Adrien discussed the prospect of coming clean, of revealing that the ring on Marinette’s finger actually was their wedding ring. They quickly realized that even if they told the truth, it wouldn’t stop the wedding from happening. Invitations had been sent out, family members had been texting her how excited they were and that they had booked tickets to Paris the minute they heard, and, most importantly, Adrien and Marinette actually felt sort of happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, regardless of her actual feelings, Marinette still had to deal with their marriage license, and by deal with it, she needed to not get it at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Alya, do you think you could do me a favor?” Marinette asked. They were about two people away from it being her turn, so she needed to act now. “I’m actually feeling kind of hungry. Can you go to that coffee cart and get something to eat for us? That way we can eat on the way back to your office.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure,” Alya asked, quirking an eyebrow. “You might need some to be pushy since we’re so close to the date-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll be okay,” Marinette said. She reached into her purse and pulled out her credit card, shoving it into Alya’s hands. “I’d rather have something to eat after dealing with this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved another place up, and Marinette was getting, even more, anxious for Alya to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do you want me to get?” Alya asked. “I’m not sure what they have, so maybe we should just wait-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alya, pleaseeeeeeeeee,” Marinette whined, grabbing onto Alya’s shoulders. “Food. I want food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, okay,”  Alya said, pushing Marinette’s hands off her. “Okay, grouchy grouch. Don’t get angry when I get something you don’t want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Marinette said, huffing. Alya shoved the credit card in her back pocket and started walking out the door. Marinette finally sighed in relief, as Alya had thankfully left just as it got to be her turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next!” The lady at the counter shouted, and Marinette felt as though her entire being was shaking as she stepped up. She whispered a soft “hello” and smiled, an expression that the clerk did not return. “What do you need done today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette chuckled nervously, “Well, uh, you see… This probably going to sound really hilarious,” Marinette said, the woman making no move, tapping her nail on the counter impatiently. “I’m here to get a marriage license… Well- this the funny part- I don’t actually need the marriage license. I’m already married, but I have to pretend I’m not. My friends are making us plan this wedding- me and my husband I mean, we’re planning our second wedding- and she insisted on coming along, so now I have to act like I’m actually not married, even though I am. I had to make her go off somewhere, so I was wondering if I could just, like, stand here for a minute and then leave…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman crossed her arms over her chest. “Next!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. Wait, please no,” Marinette said, looking back to where Alya was standing in plain view. “Can’t I just fill out a form or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoving the form back in her hands, the clerk waved her hand at the next person in line to walk forward. Marinette tried to form an excuse in her head, but everything sounded too stupid to work. She stumbled backward as the person in line behind her stepped up to the counter. The clerk had completely moved on as if she had never been there at all. Marinette was still standing there five feet away but didn’t receive a single glance from the clerk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning on her heel, Marinette dejectedly walked away and headed towards where Alya was still standing in line at the coffee cart. She joined Alya in line, standing by her side, just a few places away from ordering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re already done,” Alya asked. “I didn’t think it would be that quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Marinette said, biting her lip. “I didn’t actually get it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mari,” Alya said, narrowing her eyes, and Marinette felt her breath hitch. “You have to do this today, otherwise we won’t have the license in time, and you said you have to go back to work, so how are you going to come back here before they close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll figure something out. It’ll be fine,” Marinette said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no.” Alya shook her head, stepping out of line and grabbing Marinette’s hand, dragging her along with her. “We are going to get this done now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette couldn’t really do much else but be pulled along as Alya walked in front of the line and stopped right in front of the counter with the same annoyed clerk. “Hey,” Alya said, grabbing the manila folder out of Marinette’s purse and slamming it down on the counter. “We waited in line for a half-hour, and then you just turn my friend away. Aren’t you supposed to be a little more helpful than that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alya, don’t get angry at the disgruntled government employee,” Marinette said through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have time to come back, so can’t you do something to help us get this done,” Alya asked, sounding a little calmer this time, but still a little ticked off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette her hands down her face as the clerk looked like she was about to tear her head off. This was it. It was all over. Alya would find out and that would be the end of it. They’d have to sit down and explain to everyone that they were already married and try to find a better reason why than they were superheroes who had spent their entire time knowing each other running around in circles to the point where they decided to get married as soon as they saw each other’s faces. It was a mess, a huge mess, and Marinette was going to have to figure out a way to clean it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am,” The clerk said slowly, folding her hands on top of the counter. Marinette couldn't breathe she was just waiting for the ax to drop. “I couldn't help your friend because the forms were already filled. When I looked it up on the computer, it said that her fiance had come in and already filled out the necessary forms. It’s already taken care of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette could hardly believe her ears. She sighed in relief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She mouthed to the clerk, who just shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the future, I suggest discussing who is going to do what when it comes to important things like this,” The clerk said, and looked Marinette straight in the eye. “You really need to work on your communication.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette felt like cowering again but managed to stand up straight and grab onto Alya’s arm. “I’ll keep that in mind, thank you,” Marinette said, and started to pull Alya away. “So sorry, again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling like she could finally relax only when she made it out of the building, Marinette tossed away all the worries she had about the task. It was almost an unmitigated disaster, but luck had been on her side as always. She was determined not to worry about it any longer, and turn her thoughts away to food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya, as well, seemed totally oblivious to the odd circumstances. “Weird that Adrien would do that without telling you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Marinette said, smiling. “Weird.” </span>
</p><p>.*.*.*.*.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There is something comforting about knowing that fact though. I meet people all the time who find that quality annoying, who immediately write me off as nothing more than a clumsy, unserious girl masquerading as an adult. No matter how many times it happens though, I’m reminded of the moments I couldn’t control my words around you and the fact that despite how stupid I sound most of the time, you still find a way to love me despite it. Also, I’m very sorry for anything I might have said when my mouth runs off without me. I don’t mean it. Unless it is me accidentally calling you “hot stuff,” because that is an entirely true fact.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, your lady </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Doodlebug,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not even quite sure what to write at this point. I wanted everything to be perfect, wanted to make this marriage, this wedding, the best it could be, but I feel like I failed you...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>.*.*.*.*.</p><p>
  <span>Adrien walked down the sidewalk with Nino following close behind him. His pace was brisk, face blank, trying to steel himself for the inevitable encounter that he had been dreading and putting off for the last week. It was finally time to face his father now, even if that was the last thing in the world that he wanted to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why you can’t just not tell him,” Nino said. “I mean obviously he’d find out, but there’s no need to have a confrontation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t going to be a confrontation,” Adrien said with a sigh. He at least hoped it wouldn’t turn into a confrontation. “It’s not like I don’t mind him figuring it out on his own. He snoops around enough that he doesn’t need me telling him, but I have to ask him for something else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino quirked an eyebrow as Adrien reached into his back pocket, pulling a piece of yellowed, folded-up paper. He handed it over to Nino, who skimmed the contents, eyes darting across the page quickly. Adrien took a deep breath. “I found it in a box of things my mother gave me when I was packing-” No, it was too early for him to be packing to move. Nino didn’t know that he was planning to move in with Marinette as quickly as possible. “-As I was putting some stuff away last night. It’s from my mom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think this will be enough to convince him?” Nino asked, giving Adrien the letter back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” Adrien said honestly. “I don’t think he’d want to defy my mother’s wishes, but I can never tell how these kinds of things are going to go over with him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, Nino pulled Adrien closer to him. He didn’t say anything else, but Adrien took the gesture as one of solidarity. They were walking into dangerous waters together. If he was being honest, Adrien needed moral support in this case. It wasn’t like he talked to his father a lot anymore unless it was for work. He’d moved out of the mansion a while ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, his mother had explicitly stated she wanted her wedding ring to be given to Adrien’s wife when he got married, and Adrien wanted nothing more than to give Marinette something so special. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they both made it to the front door the Agreste mansion. It was just as imposing and intimidating as Adrien remembered it being. Standing there made him feel so small, so much like a kid again. They had rung the doorbell at the gate, meaning someone would be along to let them in not too long from now, but Adrien knew that his father liked to make people wait a minute before being let inside. Just because he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not too surprisingly, it was Nathalie who opened the door, letting Adrien and Nino inside. The sound of their shoes hitting the marble floor as they went inside echoed around the large room. Adrien couldn’t help but glance in the direction of his childhood bedroom. He shook off the memories of that place, being all alone there with only Plagg for company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathalie ushered them into Gabriel Agreste’s office, and they took seats in the uncomfortable chairs in front of Gabriel’s desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father wasn’t there yet, again, not too surprising. Everything about this visit seemed to be exactly what he expected. Shunned and controlled. It was no different from the rest of his experience in dealing with his father, and it was all a bad omen for how the meeting was going to go. That he was sure of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened again, and Adrien could hear his father walking towards the desk, but didn’t dare look at him. Gabriel didn’t come into his view until he walked around to the other side of the desk, and suddenly this all felt like he and Nino were about to be scolded like school children. </span>
</p><p><span>“Adrien,” Gabriel said, simply, emotionlessly. “When Nathalie said you had requested to meet with me I was quite surprised. What did you want to talk about?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Well…” Adrien glanced around the room, unsure of how to proceed. How did you start to tell your father that you were getting married? Especially if they probably hated the idea of it. Adrien opted not to use words, instead reaching into his pocket and pulling out the note he had shown Nino earlier. Setting it down on the cold, wooden desk, Adrien slid it closer to him and felt a great fear well up in his chest. Like now he would never get that letter back.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Mom left this for me. I forgot I had it, but,” Adrien trailed off again as Gabriel picked up the note and read it, adjusting his glasses on his face. “Mom left her wedding ring to me for when I got married, and I know this is late to tell you, but I am getting married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien was proud of himself for saying that the wedding was a definitive thing, something set in stone. It was easier because it already way, but it still felt like he was saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No, this is something out of your control. Something that’s mine only.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel looked down at his son over the rim of his glasses. He slowly set the letter back down on the desk, his gaze never wavering. “Explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know her. Marinette,” Adrien said. “It was sudden, but it’s certain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they know?” Gabriel asked nodding his head in Nino’s direction. “You told them before you even thought to tell me?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, it was sudden-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not an excuse to keep things from your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t trying to keep anything from you-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you would have called me right away to tell me. What? The phone I paid for doesn’t work? Your car broke down? You couldn’t have walked into my office while you were at work and let me know that you were getting married?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been busy planning-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Adrien’s chest heaved up and down. His hands rested on the arms of the chair, clenched into fists. “I’m telling you now. Isn’t that enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel was unflinching, even after being interrupted like that. God, Adrien doubted he had even done something like that before. It was a strange and foreign feeling, it was freeing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I at least getting an invite to your wedding?” Gabriel asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino shot Adrien a look of shock, one he couldn’t miss. One his father probably didn’t miss either. Neither of them could speak at this point. Neither of them could move. They were in a standoff now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Gabriel Agreste’s son in the biological sense only, Adrien could do nothing but wait, be respectful, adhere to the family structure he had been forced into. So, when Gabriel did move eventually, walking back towards the painting of his mother behind the desk, Adrien tried to let himself relax just a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien knew that the safe was there hidden behind the painting, but Nino seemed shocked and mumbled what sounded like “fucking rich people” under his breath. It was difficult to stifle a laugh after that. Adrien did regain a serious demeanor when Gabriel headed back towards the desk with a velvet drawstring pouch in his hand. He took the small ring box from inside and set it down on the desk. Adrien eyed the box cautiously. It was still up in the air as to how the current situation would go, and just because he had eyes on what he came for didn’t mean he would leave with it. </span>
</p><p><span>“I think you know just how important this ring is,” Gabriel said. “It’s been in your mother’s family for generations, and is the equivalent of a parent’s blessing when passed down to their child.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Adrien felt he could hardly breathe.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Which is why I am not giving it to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was. The moment his father had started speaking again, Adrien had braced himself for the inevitable pulling of the rug from under his feet. Part of Adrien thought… Why couldn’t he just take it? Something in his soul was begging for him just to take it, and Nino probably was, too, but before he could even grapple with his own mind on what was right and wrong in this situation, the box was taken off the desk, put back in the bag and locked away in the safe once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t be attending your wedding either. If you want to get married, that’s fine,” Gabriel said, his back turned away. “You don’t need my permission, but you don’t have my blessing. And, you don’t have the rings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien knew from his stance, turned away with his hands clasped behind his back, that this was the end of their conversation. He stood from his seat, looking at Nino and nodding his head towards the door. They walked towards the exit as quietly as possible. Nino seemed to be gearing up for an angry outburst as soon as they were gone, and Adrien would express his frustration in his own way when he was able to. It wouldn’t be now though, and it wouldn’t be after they left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien stopped at the door, and turned back, looking at his father. “Thank you for your time, father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino waited until they were out on the street again, kicking at the closed gate to the Agreste mansion, grunting in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, I fucking hate that-” Nino stopped in the middle of his sentence. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien nodded his head in silent agreement. “Let’s go find a jewelry store.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Nino said, trying to catch back up with Adrien, who had continued walking without breaking his stride. “Really? That’s it. You’re just going to buy a ring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pick out a nice one,” Adrien said with a shrug. “It’ll still be meaningful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I thought-” Nino tried to form words with little success. “What about your mom’s ring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t really expect that to work.” Adrien wiped a stray tear away from his eyes. “I mean my dad giving his blessing and my mother’s ring for my wedding wasn’t really plausible anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien turned his head away from Nino as he wiped his cheeks again. “I’m not stupid enough to think that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.*.*.*.*.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There are so many things I want to give you. So many important things, nice things, but I’m scared of this moment being an omen of future failures. You will say I’m silly, and I think deep down I know that you’re right, but I want nothing more than to be perfect for you, Doodlebug. Being yours is the most amazing thing in the world, but I would like to be able to give you the world, too, </span>
  </em>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>and I’m afraid I’m just not good enough for that. </span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette flopped down on her bed in the apartment above the bakery with an agitated groan. It was supposed to have been her last night of peaceful sleep in her childhood bedroom, but Hawkmoth had chosen 3 am as the perfect time to unleash an Akuma, so she and Adrien had been stuck fighting another poorly dressed supervillain from the wee hours of the morning until about five minutes ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the wedding was in five hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t exactly think she looked like a blushing bride. Marinette had bags under her eyes, her skin was breaking out, and her hair was messy. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of knocking on the trap door above her startled her into a sitting position. Marinette looked around bewildered. The knock came again, and Marinette noticed that she had somehow managed to lock the trap door behind her when she came back in, even in her sleep-deprived state. As soon as she had undone the latch, Adrien peeked through the opening, still transformed from the Akuma battle. He hopped lithely down onto the bed, lying down directly on top of Marinette, head resting on her chest. His cat ears were tickling her chin as he snuggled into her closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not move,” He said, his voice hoarse and tired, “for five years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s fingers were brushing through his hair. She was in agreement with him. Moving now seemed like the worst thing in the world. Adrien propped himself up on his elbows, his face now hovering above her own. Marinette reached up, pressing her palm against his cheek, half of her hand making contact with his skin and half resting upon the leather mask on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien’s eyes looked so different when he was transformed. Marinette was constantly enraptured by them, unable to look away from him. They were eyes she trusted, and now they were so close to her. She’d been fawning over them even before she knew that Chat’s eyes were Adrien’s as well, before they were married. It seemed a little silly to be so enamored with eyes that she saw every day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Practically nuzzling into the palm of her hand, Adrien moved down closer, capturing her lips as she lay beneath him. Her brain was telling her that there wasn’t time for this. Her parents had already left to make sure everything was set up and ready for the wedding. Even will all the good reasons not to let this go into a full-blown make-out session, Marinette melted into the kiss and turned her mind off for a minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien,” Marinette mumbled in between kisses. “We have to... get to the hotel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien broke the kiss, shutting his eyes tight and pressing his forehead against her’s. He let out a deep sigh, pausing for a moment or two in silence before pulling back and sitting up completely. “Once this day is over, I am not going to leave you alone for even five minutes. I hope you know that,” Adrien said. Marinette did, in fact, know that, and just laughed a shrugged at the smirk her husband was giving her. He hopped down from the bed, landing smoothly. “Plagg, claws in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette climbed down the ladder after him, coming face to face with a now unmasked Adrien as her feet hit the floor. He flopped down onto the chaise lounge as Marinette walked over to the desk, looking for her phone that she hadn’t been able to check since late last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh, Adrien,” She said, eyes wide as she looked down at the screen, filled with notifications from almost everyone she knew. “We are supposed to be at the hotel now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Adrien asked, looking slightly confused and nervous as he said up completely. Marinette walked over showing him her lock screen and scrolling down. “What?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The wedding is supposed to start-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-In forty minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette rushed to her closet, pulling out the garment bags that contained Adrien’s suit and her dress. “You’re lucky I had these her from when I was doing alterations.” She tossed the clothes at him and began stripping down, kicking off her pants while she unzipped the bag containing her dress. “Alya is going to kill us when we get there. How are we supposed to explain its not our fault? If she wants to fight anyone about this it should be Hawkmoth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Adrien said. “She’ll get us down the aisle before she tries to kill us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not doing much to calm my nerves, you know,” Marinette said. She threw the dress unceremoniously down onto the floor so that she could step into it, and didn’t miss Adrien’s eyes going wide as he looked at the heap of fabric and sparkles. His fingers haphazardly trailed over the buttons of his shirt, not really paying attention to what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stepped into the dress, pulling it up over her hips and fiddling with the zipper in the back. She struggled to get it over the seam between the skirt and the bodice, her fingers tugging at the metal. Marinette could feel a blister forming on her index finger, but she became keenly aware of Adrien’s presence behind her, taking hold of her hands with his own and moving them away from the back of her dress. One of his hands rested on her lower back, pulling the fabric taught as he pulled the zipper up the rest of the way with ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around to face him, Marinette smoothed out the structured bodice and the sparkly overlay of her skirt. She couldn’t bring herself to meet his eyes, knowing the expression on Adrien’s face would make her blush. She mumbled, keeping her eyes on the floor. “Thanks for the help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to return it?” Adrien asked, holding the bowtie out to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette walked him over in front of the mirror. As she worked on making the perfect bow, she couldn’t help but think that everyone would say this was extraordinarily bad luck. They had committed to the whole “don’t see the bride before the wedding” thing, staying at different places last night, but that had already been ruined by the Akuma attack. Regardless of the fact that they were majorly late to their own wedding, Marinette felt that getting ready together was a lot more intimate than waiting to see each other at the altar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they were done getting ready and making their way down onto the street, they had about twenty minutes left before the ceremony was actually starting. Marinette had her phone in her hand, looking to see if there were any ubers available while Adrien did his best to try and hail a cab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are the roads so empty?” Adrien asked with an exasperated sigh. As time passed every second, they both were becoming more and more agitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked down both sides of the street. “We could make a run for it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, look,” Adrien said pointing about a block away. “Look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could even realize what he was looking at, Adrien had already grabbed Marinette’s hand. She balled the fabric of her dress up in her free hand so she wouldn’t trip over it. Apparently, Adrien had seen the bus about to pull up, and with no other cars available to take them to the hotel, Marinette had to agree that this was probably the best option. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien had his tux jacket hanging over his arm, and Marinette scowled as she could see his bow tie threatening to come undone. She kept running, however, and though the doors were just about to close as they reached them, the driver thankfully opened them back up again to let them in. Marinette and Adrien let out a collective sigh of relief. Adrien reached into his pocket to pay for the bus tickets, a frown appearing on his face as the seconds went by and he still wasn’t able to produce his wallet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Marinette asked. “You don’t have any money?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s our wedding,” Adrien said. “Usually money is the kind of thing people bring to you.”</span>
</p><p><span>Marinette reached into one of the pockets of her dress, waving the small amount of money she had managed to have the foresight to bring along with her in his face, a smug little smile spreading across her lips. “What? You didn’t think that we would need money for a cab, too?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>The seats at the back of the bus were open, giving Marinette plenty of room to spread out the fabric of her dress so that it wouldn’t wrinkle. Adrien laid his suit jacket over her lap. He hadn’t looked away from her since they sat down. </span></p><p>
  <span>“What?” Marinette asked, quirking an eyebrow. “Did I get something on my dress?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just admiring the details,” Adrien said. Marinette looked down at the fabric. The beading that covered the cheongsam inspired neckline hadn’t been there when she bought the dress, but it wouldn’t have felt like her without the little additions and personal touches she made. Adrien leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly to not ruin the makeup she had hurriedly put on. “It’s beautiful.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette smiled and rested her head against Adrien’s shoulder, holding on tightly to his arm as they were jostled around in their seats. The moment was not conventional, not an experience many people could claim to have. It seemed more right for them, to be hastily rushing to their (second) wedding, helping each other get dressed. Running a block down the street to catch probably the worst, most unglamorous mode of transportation a newly married couple could take on their way to tie the knot. If Adrien had seen her for the first time that day walking down the aisle towards him, it would have been special, too, but fighting alongside one another all through the night and remaining at each other’s side could not have been more perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the hotel, there was more running to be done. The doorman held the entrance open for them as they rushed through and into the lobby. Alya was already there waiting for them, a nervous look on her face as she saw there coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been?!” She asked. “Are you two okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Marinette brushed a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. “What do you mean? Did you think something happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was an Akuma attack last night, and you were late. I thought something might have happened,” Alya said, shaking her head. “I was doing you levels of catastrophizing!” </span>
</p><p><span>“Well, we’re fine and we’re here now,” Adrien said. “Just tell us what we need to do. Is everyone waiting for us?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“People still haven’t sat down, thankfully,” Alya sighed in relief. “Nino and Chloe are passing around champagne glasses right now and avoiding any questions about where the two of you were.” </span></p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean you have time to fix my makeup?” Marinette asked with pleading eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya grabbed onto Marinette’s hand and started dragging her to one of the hotel rooms they’d been allowed to use. “You’re lucky it’s your wedding day,” She said, and threw a look back to Adrien. “Don’t worry, I’ll return her to you in a little while!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya shut the door of the hotel room behind them and Marinette immediately sat down at the vanity in the corner of the room. She turned her seat so it was facing outwards, and Alya threw one of the room’s towels over the top of her dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, did you put the box for Adrien in his dressing room?” Marinette asked. She had given the gift to Alya last night to take care of, assuming that she wouldn’t have seen her husband before their wedding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Nino took it there a little while ago,” Alya said. She was already busy applying eyeshadow, a look of concentration on her face. “What was it anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Letters,” Marinette said simply. “I wrote one every day since we decided to get married.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya let out a soft chuckle and gestured over to the side table where a stack of letters was sitting, all addressed to Marinette from Adrien. “Guess you two had the same idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien was waiting in a room down the hall from where all the guests were crowded together. Sabine had come in a few minutes ago, brushed his hair out of his face, and sprayed some hairspray to keep it there, but since then he had been left alone. There wasn’t anything else for him to do. He was dressed, luckily nothing had gotten dirty in the rush to get there. The only thing he could do now sat on the bed, elbows resting on his knees as he stared at himself in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t understand exactly why he was nervous, didn’t know where the shaking in his hands had come from. Every second he continued to look into his own eyes, it felt like his flight or fight response was kicking in even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t because he didn’t want to be married to Marinette. She was his whole world. He couldn’t imagine going another day without her by his side. There was something else though, a thought repeatedly tapping at the back of his mind, but he couldn’t make it clear enough to know what it really was. It was just worry… and maybe a little disappointment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien’s phone chimed, and the screen lit up from where it was sitting beside him on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s a present for you on the desk. Just a few more minutes. I’ll see you soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The text was from Marinette, and though Adrien was slightly confused, there was indeed a wooden box sitting on the desk next to the window. It was plain, with no decorations, which was slightly odd considering Marinette’s usually elaborate style of gift wrapping. Adrien frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she was just trying to be inconspicuous.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As he lifted off the lid, Adrien saw a photobook with a note sitting on top of the plain, black cover. His name was written on the folded piece of paper, but… that wasn’t Marinette’s handwriting. Adrien knew that handwriting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost reluctantly, he opened the note, skimming the first few lines to confirm his suspicions. He needed to take a seat if he was going to read this, but rather than pulling out the desk chair, Adrien sank straight down to the floor, leaning up against one of the table legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These are things I couldn’t say to your face, especially not in front of your friend. I am a prideful man. I will acknowledge that as a fault of mine, however, even in recognizing my own pride, there are some things I am not willing to concede on. Giving you your mother’s wedding ring as she requested is one of them. Years ago, I couldn’t even bear to give them back to your aunt, and I wish it was easy for me to just let it go and give them to you, but I think you’ll understand when I say that it’s hard to let go of your mother. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I remember my wedding day when I married her. I was nervous. It runs in our family, the need to be as best we can for the people we love, to never abandon them no matter what. I have no doubt that you are afraid now, too. Even if she promises to stay by your side forever, you’ll always be afraid of losing her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can never anticipate the lengths you’ll go for the woman you love. As someone who thinks of themselves as rational, I’ll admit I am more likely to lose my mind when it comes to matters dealing with your mother. When she was sick, hurt, when she gave you to me, my worry made me irritable, rash. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right now, you have the good fortune of enjoying a bliss honeymoon with your soon to be wife. The only advice I can give you as your father is to do everything you can to secure happiness for the two of you. Anticipate every problem, every single thing that could go wrong, and prevent it. It won’t work of course, but don’t allow yourself to fall into despair as I have. Inevitably, there will be times when you feel that you’ve lost everything, but, until that day comes, allow yourself to be as happy as you can. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel Agreste</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien let the letter fall from his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three seconds before he felt he could regain his breath. If he hadn’t already been sitting on the floor, he might have fallen to his knees. Instead, he pulled them tightly to his chest, hiding his tear-stained face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien didn’t know how long it had been till he heard a knock on the door, and Nino’s voice calling his name as he stepped in. He couldn't look up, though, and Nino left just as quickly as he came. Adrien remained still as possible, didn’t even bother looking at the photo album. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only a few minutes later before the door opened again. Adrien could only hear the sound of feet moving quickly towards him. Fabric rustled as someone kneeled down in front of him, and it didn’t take much thought to figure out who it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s fingers brushed through his hair with a small amount of hesitancy, and she spoke softly. “Adrien?” He murmured in response. “Adrien, look at me, please. Please, look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The greatest struggle in the world was lifting his head at that moment. His eyes were puffy and red, causing Marinette’s worried expression to deepen. Creases formed on her forehead, and in a split second- Adrien hadn’t expected it- but she gently placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling him closer to her, and pressed a desperate kiss to his forehead. Adrien closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of her lips on his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here,” Marinette said, pressing her forehead to his. “I’m here…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien sniffled and wiped away the tears from his face. Wrapping his arms around her neck, he pulled Marinette into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish-” He whispered softly. “There are people I wish were here today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving one of his hands up to his face, Adrien rubbed his face until it was entirely red and his cheeks stung from the tears. Marinette remained still, resting her head on his chest. He couldn’t stop sniffling but tried his best to speak. “You should go out first. Everyone has already had to wait. I’ll be right behind you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Marinette said, interrupting him. She pulled away, looking him straight in the eye. “I’m not going to go get married without you, dummy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette freed herself completely from his arms. She stood to her feet, extending a hand down to him. Adrien didn’t miss the fact that she was wiping her own tears away from her face. Still, Marinette waited for Adrien to take her hand, and when he did, she helped him to his feet. “Let’s go together,” Marinette said. “I don’t want to do anything without you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien didn’t know where he found the courage to leave the hotel room and make their way to the wedding hall. Perhaps it was the strength he could feel from Marinette as she kept a tight grip on his hand. Whatever it was, he felt himself breathe easier with every step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was leading him, as she always had, and as he had always trusted her to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya and Nino rushed to fix their clothes and makeup as they stood together behind the closed doors. Marinette was handed her bouquet and nodded as Alya asked her if she was ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors started to open, and Marinette turned her head to look at Adrien again. “You know I’m not going to let go of your hand, right? We’ll walk together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Adrien said with a steady nod. “I believe you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end! Thank you so much to everyone who beta read during the process of writing this and everyone who left very nice comments. If you're interested in reading more of my work you can find me on ao3 and tumblr as marvelousmsmol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>